


Sasuke's Black Eye

by Immigrant_writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Embarrased Sasuke, F/M, Humor, sasuke is awkward, slight naruhina, speculaltion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer
Summary: When Sasuke arrives at Ino's party with a black eye, everyone is curious as to how it happened.Their curiosity is only intensified when he blames Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sasuke's Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing inspired by… I have completely forgotten the inspiration. It’s also a sort of bottle episode.  
>  Happy Valentine’s day. Even if this isn’t the most romantic thing I’ve written.

Ino’s genin-only Valentine’s party had been going well before Team 7 arrived. Kiba was all but drooling over Ino’s strikingly beautiful dress. Shikamaru had just determined that, yes, it was acceptable to fall asleep under the table and Neji was about to leave after the five minutes of his presence his teammates had wrangled out of him had run out. And Hinata’s probably follow, unwilling to deal with the attention her kimono was attracting.  
Team 7’s arrival to the party was, predictably, an event. However, it wasn’t an event because a of well-known loudmouth had announced his presence, but because a well-known loner had arrived with a black eye. It had instantly drawn everyone’s attention.  
“Sasuke-kun what happened?” Ino exclaimed.  
Naruto gasped and choked on his laughter. Sakura blushed and looked away, but she was clearly smiling.  
“Well that’s suspicious,” Neji noted.  
Sasuke gave the Hyuga his trademark stare, not quite on the level of his trademark glare, but just as good at communicating his feelings, which is to say a little below average. It was also slightly hampered by his injury.  
“How’d that happen?” Tenten asked.  
“Oh do tell,” Naruto said. “How did you get that black eye?”  
Sasuke looked at the orange ninja, upgrading to his glare. “I thought you were in such a rush to be the one to tell everyone.”  
Naruto shook his head. “Oh no. I want to hear you say it.”  
“Naruto,” Sakura chided. “Don’t bother Sasuke-kun.”  
“Wait,” Kiba said. “Did Naruto do that?”  
“If I fought Naruto, I wouldn’t be the only one with an injury.” Sasuke said.  
Naruto blinked. “Are you admitting that I’d injure you?”  
Sasuke didn’t acknowledge that he’d spoken.   
“So how did you get that injury?” Lee asked.  
The 12-year-old looked down and glanced at his teammates. He’d already said that it hadn’t been Naruto so…  
“Sakura-san?” Lee asked, scandalized. “She gave you a black eye?”  
“Yes.” Sasuke answered quickly. “I didn’t see it coming. She laid me out with a single punch.”  
All the genin stared at the Uchiha waiting for the punchline. He didn’t give one and walked over to the buffet table. Then they glanced at Sakura. She and Naruto were gaping at their teammate.  
“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said in shock as she ran after him.  
“You bastard.” Naruto followed. He stopped and looked at Hinata. “You’re looking good Hinata.”  
Hinata froze, turning red.  
Sasuke took one look at his approaching teammates and jumped out the nearest window.  
“Wait…” Choji said. “Sakura did what?”  
“I simply can’t believe that the dazzling beauty that is Sakura-chan would do such a thing.”  
“It does seem odd.” Tenten said.  
Ino snorted. “You don’t know Sakura very well then, our dear Senpais.”  
“Yeah,” Kiba said. “Her hitting her teammate isn’t the most shocking thing about that story. It’s the who and the fact that it was so effective.”  
Tenten blinked. “So she makes a habit of hitting Naruto.”  
“Only when he does something stupid.” Ino said. “She told me he tried to pee in front of her.”  
Tenten blinked. “Yeah I’d hit him too.”  
“But this is Sasuke,” Shino said.  
“Yeah,” Choji said. “He must have done something really bad.”  
“It’s not just that,” Shikamaru said, thinking about the situation. “She hit him, and he didn’t block, dodge or retaliate. Keep in mind his fight with Gaara.”  
“So?” Neji asked. “She hits Naruto and let’s face it, that also doesn’t make sense.”  
“Yes, but Naruto’s a huge softy with a massive crush on her.” Ino said. ‘Does letting someone hit you sound like Sasuke?”  
The group all had to acknowledge that she had a point.  
“The way I see it,” Neji said. “We have two questions. Why did she hit him? Did he do something stupid enough to get past her crush on him or is she just an abusive teammate.”  
“Neji.” Tenten scolded.  
The prodigy ignored her. “And two, how did she land a hit on him and walk away unscathed.”  
“Maybe he was embarrassed because of the stupid thing that he did?” Kiba asked.  
“I don’t know, a social faux-pas on the level of peeing in front of someone doesn’t sound like Sasuke.”  
“Plus, they still came here together.” Shikamaru noted. “And she was blushing. And smiling.”  
“Uh, wait.” Hinata said softly.  
Everyone looked at her causing her to shrink back.  
“What?” Ino asked.  
“What if Sasuke let her hit him because he also has a crush on her?” The timid girl asked.  
Everyone looked at each other. “Nah.” They said.  
“No way,” Kiba said. “Sasuke’s too edgy for something like feelings.”  
“No,” Ino said. “If anything, Sasuke-kun likes me.”  
“It doesn’t matter if he likes Sakura.” Lee declared. “Because when I profess my undying love to her, Sakura will surely come around to liking me.”  
Tenten patted his shoulder with sympathy. “Sure.”  
“I always thought he was asexual.” Shikamaru said.   
“He just has better things to do than chase girls.” Neji said with a shrug.  
“You’re projecting.” Tenten said. “And from what I can tell, neither of you would need to do any chasing.”  
“So are we done talking about Sasuke’s black eye?” Choji asked. “Because his love life sounds much less interesting.”  
“Well we have two working theories.” Neji said. “Sasuke and Naruto are essentially battered wives and are too scared to try and overpower their abuser…”  
“Really?” Tenten asked.  
“Honestly, I’d find that kind of amusing for how surreal it would look.” Shino admitted.   
“Or Sasuke did something so stupid he let her hit him out of his own embarrassment.”  
“Neither of those are acceptable.” Ino declared.  
“This is dumbest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sasuke said. “And you should look at my teammates to understand the depth of my statement.”  
Everyone turned around to look at the source of the voice.   
Sasuke was tied up and hanging upside down in the hands of his sensei. Naruto and Sakura were panting besides the two of them. Clearly, the Uchiha had given them quite the workout.  
“Wait.” Naruto said. “Were you insulting us, or them?”  
“If I did it right, both.”  
“Hey!”  
“While watching you theorize about how my precious student got his black eye is entertaining,” Kakashi said, “I feel like it’s be best if he just told you. And cleared up any misunderstanding Sasuke.”  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He had theorized that their Jonin-sensei were secretly watching them, and this was possible confirmation. He wondered what they thought of the whole thing.  
Sasuke’s face was red, though it was hard to tell if it was from blood-pressure of if he was blushing. “Fine. I walked into a lamppost.”  
The surrounding genin blinked as they processed the statement.  
“What?” They all yelled.  
“How?” Ino asked.  
“My sense of awareness is much lower than I imagined. Clearly, my ninja skills need work.”  
Kakashi gave the Uchiha a good shake. “Come on now Sasuke, I know it’s embarrassing, but the truth please.”  
Sasuke mumbled.  
“What was that?”  
“I was staring at Sakura.”  
The genin all stared at Sasuke.  
“What?”  
“Look at her.” Sasuke said.  
And so they did. Sasuke’s swollen eye had been so attention grabbing that they’d completely glossed over how good team 7 looked.  
Sasuke had, predictably, put in the least amount of effort, opting for a simple black shirt and jeans. The girls noted his natural attractiveness anyway.  
Naruto had cleaned up nicely, with a black long-sleeved shirt under an open unbuttoned orange shirt and blue pants. His hair even looked like it had been brushed. Hinata swooned.  
But then there was Sakura. She was in a beautiful pink dress with frills throughout the bottom and with a part pulled up to partially expose a leg. And her hair had ribbons and flowers braided into one side to counter the lopsidedness of her exposed leg. She looked stunning.  
“Damn.” Kiba said.  
“Wait.” Choji said. “So you were staring at her and walked into a lamppost?”  
Sasuke didn’t answer.   
Everyone collapsed in laughter. Even Neji.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura's outfit inspiration: https://imgur.com/a/IZvVI7M


End file.
